


Glimpses

by SoonhoonLoverForever



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, How Do I Tag, M/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonhoonLoverForever/pseuds/SoonhoonLoverForever
Summary: "Everyone wishes for a happy ending fairytale, such a shame i will never have mine"





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First part of Seventeen One Shot Series  
> Written in Filipino please enjoy!

SVT ONE SHOT SERIES 

GLIMPSES (SOONHOON)

Start

"Every person dream of a fairy tale like love story yung tipong sa hinahaba man ng prosisyon sa simbahan din ang tuloy"

Ako? simple lang akong tao, hindi naman kasi ako gwapo o matalino, hindi rin ako mayaman o sikat, so sino ako para mangarap ng ganyang bagay

cliche in life is I never been inlove, Oo as in never ewan ko nga ba sa tanang buhay ko hindi ko talaga maintindihan kung bakit yung ibang babae/lalaki makakita lang ng maputi, matangkad, at may itsura inshort ii halos sambahin na, no offense meant I mean tao din ako tatamaan ako ng kidlat at titirahin ng sibat pag sinabi kong Im not attracted with them, syempre TAO pa din ako but hanggang dun lang aisshh kung bakit ko to sinasabi sa inyo? wala trip ko lang haha

"anak patayin mo na yung ilaw at matulog kana"

Time Checked: 11:45

aiisshhh sobrang gabi na pala o panu i gotta sleep na, goodnight! .

*He looks so beautiful in his tuxedo his curly brown hair is flowing freely with the wind, he's not wearing any make up but his beauty is beyond compare, 

*His best asset is his genuine smile and his eyes is twinkling with happiness. 

*All his friends and families are present to celebrate and join him, he start his elegant walk when that song played

*It was indeed a breathtaking view and there a tall man stand waiting for him, the man's face is blurred, and even before he can see his face

BOOGGGHSSSS!!!!

"ANAK! GUMISING KANA ANU BA MAHUHULI KANA!!!!

"Aray naman ma bakit ba kau nanunulak, ang sakit ng balakang ko

"Aba kanina pa ko pa kinakatok yang kwarto mo ikaw tong ayaw gumising gising ii

"Aissshhh oo na po, tsk.. anung oras naba?

alas nuebe na

"ANO???!! aisshh patay ako neto, pumasok na ko ng banyo at naligo.

Ting! bumukas ang elevator

Isang matangkad na lalaki ang pumasok

"Excuse me, pwedeng mgtanong?-" magalang na sabi ng lalaki

"Duh ngtatanong ka na nga ii"

nagulat sya sa sinabi ko tska naiiling na lumabas ng bumukas ang elevator, teka may mali ba sa sinabi ko? tsk..

"Hoy bakit ngayon ka lang, alam mo bang ngayon dadating yung boss natin at balita ko sobrang gwapo dw-"

"Wala akong pakialam kung gwapo sya,"

Ako tska ko pinagpatuloy ang pag aayos ng mga papeles ko

"Kaya ka walang love life ii, puro ka kasi trabaho hindi mo ko gayahin masya ang love life ko"

"Masaya nga ang love life mo kumakalam naman ang sikmura mo, mabubusog ba ko ng love na yan? tsk..tska sa itsura kong to walang mgkakamali"

Tiningnan nya ko mula ulo hanggang paa

"Sabagay panget ka na nga wala ka pang taste manamit, tsk" Siya sabay walk out

wala akong pakialam sa nararamdaman nya kaya hindi ko nalang pinansin, inayos ko ang salamin ko tska pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa ko, hanggang bumukas ang pinto ng opisina ko dahil Isa kong sekretarya

Iniluwa ng pinto ang Isang matangkad na lalaki, kung hindi ako ngkakamali sya yung sa elevator

Kagaya kanina nagulat na nman sya at ngtanong,

"sino ka?"

"ako ang sekretarya dito", deretsa kong sagot sa kanya

Napatango lang sya tapos tiningnan ako mula ulo hanggang paa, sigurado ka?

"kung ang kahulugan ng sekretarya para sa inyo ay isang taong nakasuot ng revealing na damit then you cant consider me as one pero kung ang hanap nyo ay ang mg aayos ng mga papeles at mg schedule ng meetings nyo ii pwede na po ako"

Bigla syang namula hindi ko alam kung bakit siguro dahil sa galit pero saglit lang napalitan yon ng kakaibang ngiti sabay iling

"Is that the proper way to treat yout boss?"

"then is that the proper way treat your secretary? Dahil sa base ng pagtingin mo sa akin alam ko kung anu ang iniisip mo, well sorry for being rude SIR but your dad never looks at me that way before"

kung posibleng lumuwa ng isang tao siguro lumuwa na yung mata nya hindj ko alam kung bakit sobra syang nagulat sa mga sinasabi ko

4 na taon na ko dito at lahat ng tao sa building na to sanay sa ugali at pananalita ko pero itong taong nsa harap ko ngayon ito ang unang beses na nakita ko sya

"Give me a coffee"

".Here's your coffee sir, will there be anything else?"

"Nah it's fine just fixed all your things and it will be better if you find a new job"

My body frozed and my heart stop with the nex words he say

"YOUR FIRED!"

I am crying my heart out while sitting in the bench dito sa park pagkatapos kasi akong palayasin ng boss ko, dito ako napadpad

Hanggang ngayon hindi ako makapaniwala, after 4 years na pagtatrabaho ko ganun ganun nya nalang ako sinesante, ganito na ba talaga ang kapalaran ng mga kagaya ko? naisip ko kung gwapo at maappeal na tao lang ako kahit siguro murahin ko pa ang lalaking yun hindi nya ko sisisantihen pero dahil ganito ko wag na kong umasa, ganito ang mundo sadyang mapanghusga

*he was laughing his heart out while running because he was chasing him

,*his brown hair was in a beret he's wearing a white shirt and black shorts pair with a red converse, when he caught his hand he pulled him into a hug and kiss his temple, the man is tall and white as a snow his face cant be seen because of the rays of sunlight spot on his face

"I love you"

Blag!

Aray, pakiramdam ko nagising ang natutulog kong kaluluwa ng may kung anung bagay ang tumama sa akin

"Naku sorry nasaktan ka ba? "

"Ayy hindi ang sarap kaya isa pa e kung ikaw kaya ang balibagin ko ng bola ng malaman mo-" isang matangkad at maputing lalaki ang nakatayo ngayon sa harap ko.

"Look here kasalanan mo hindi ka dapat natutulog dito"

"Park to mister hindi court kaya dapat hindi ka din nglalaro ng basketball dito tsk."

halatang nainis sya ng biglang kumunot ang noo nya aalis na sna ko ng marinig ko syang bumulong

"ang sungit sungit akala mo kung sino panget naman"

Hindi ko na sya pinansin dahil tama naman sya panget ako pero tama bang basehan yun para tratuhin nila ko ng ganito?

Isang sorry lang naman ang gusto kong marinig mula sa kanya pero anu? panlalait at panlilibak ang natanggap ko

Bakit ba ako ganit0? kasalanan ko bang ganito ako manamit? I sa dito ako kumportable ii, ayokong baguhin ang sarili ko para lang matanggap ako ng ibang tao, aisshh hayaan na nga sa ngayon isa lang ang kailangan ko

ANG MAKAHANAP NG TRABAHO

at tila naman dininig ng langit ang panalangin ko

WANTED  
singer  
call 3746492529

Pumasok ako sa bar kung san ko nakita yun

"Ms. may nakuha na ba kayo nito? magalang kong tanong sabay pakita ng karatula"

The woman just look at me from head to toe at nangiwi, here we go again 

"Kahit ganito at itsura ko magaling akong kumanta, singer ang hanap nyo hindi naman model diba? " 

Nagulat ang babae at biglang namutla,  
"s-sige tara na pumasok ka sa loob "

"May Keyboard ba kayo? 

They set up the keyboard and I start playing

speechless lahat ng nakarinig sa boses ko, hindi man ako gwapo, matalino at mayaman pero meron akong talento 

. Blag

Bumukas ang pintuan at iniluwa ang isang dyos ng griyego isang napakakisig na kahit sino mapapalingon pag nakita, at kagaya ng inaasahan napatingin kaming lahat sa kanya 

"Mg aaudition po sana kong singer

mabilis pa sa alas 4 tumayo ang babaeng manager at hinila ang lalaki sa stage 

Kulang nalang mabasag ang salamin at baso sa matinis na tinig na mgmumula sa lalaki kahit sino makarinig nito at tyak na kukunot ang noo 

pero tuluyan ng  
kumunot ang noo ko ng marinig ko ang sinabi ng manager 

"Congratulations! your hired " na nakatingin sa binata, anu nga bang laban ng isang kagaya ko sa kanya kaya nman aalis na sana ko 

"Saan ka pupunta ? diba ngaapply ka din?" . hindi ko maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman ko sa oras na to, hindi yata at may tumanggap sa akin kahit ganito ako  
****  
Huminga ako ng malalim habang hinahanda ang sarili ko, halo halo ang emosyon na nararamdaman ko sa mga oras na to, sobrang sikip ng dibdib ko ksabay ng pagtugtog ng musikang yun ay ang pag awit ko 

Hindi ko na napigilan ang maluha ng ngsimula akong umawit habang nakaupo dito sa back stage at ang Lalaking iyon naman ay napapalibutan ng makukulay na ilaw habang nglilipsync 

Patuloy pa rin ang pag agos ng luha ko habang nakatingin sa kawalan, tapos na ang performance of the night, at isang masagibong palakpakan at papuri ang natamo nya dahil sa magandang tanghal 

*He was walking down like a prince on that staircase he's wearing an elegant red suit, his brown hair is in a kpop style, that angelic smile that is evident in his face

even the so called Prince Charmings will be envy of him

a loud applause was made by the people around him and like any other fairy tale at the end of the staircase there stood a tall, white man with blond hair, His own Prince 

"Your so beautiful my Princess"

"Hoy panget! Bawal kang matulog dito anu ba"

\- tiningnan ko ang paligid hindi ko namalayang nakatulog pala ko sa kakaiyak 

"Pasensya na po, tumayo na ko at umalis na sa lugar na yun, hatinggabi na pala, baka ng aalala na si Mama, "

Hindi ako natatakot mglakad ng ganitong oras bakit? dahil alam ko namang wala namang mgkakainteres sa isang kagaya ko, 

. yun ang akala ko 

"WAG KANG GAGALAW HOLDAP TO"

Daig ko pa ang natuklaw ng ahas sa narinig ko, buong akala ko, sa libro lang ngyayari to, sa pelikula kung saan ang isang bida ay malalagay sa panganib at bigla na lamang darating ang kaniyang Knight in Shinning armor

Akala ko lang pala dahil sa totoong mundo, halang ang kaluluwa ng mga tao, kahit anu pa itsura mo wala silang pinipili, Ramdam ko ang malakas ba kabog ng dibdib, naramdaman ko ang malamig na bagay sa bandang leeg ko 

Kutsilyo 

"Ibigay mo sa akin lahat ng pera at alahas mo kung ayaw mong masaktan"

Ang amoy ng alak na nggagaling sa mabaho nyang bibig ay nanunuot sa ilong ko wala na kong lakas sa mgkahalong takot at nginig dala ng sitwasyong kinasusuungan ko .

"Wala po akong pera at alahas, kakatanggal ko lang sa trabaho, kung gusto mo ng pera mgbanat ka ng buto"

hindi ko alam kung saan ako kumuha ng lakas ng loob para sabihin ang mga bagay na yan

Umusok ang ilong nya sa galit 

PAK

BLAG 

namanhid ang mukha at katawan ko ng sampalin at tadyakan ako ng mamang ito 

".PWE! ANG PANGIT MO NA NGA WALA KA PANG KWENTA II KUNG PATAYIN NALANG KAYA KITA"

ramdam ko na ang katapusan ng lahat ng itaas nya ang kutsilyong hawak nya at inaantay nalang na itarak yun sa akin, sa ganung paraan ay tuluyan ng mgtatapos ang pighati at sakit dulot ng mapanghusgang mundo na ito 

Pero ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas at wala na kong maramdaman, takot akong idilat ang mata ko pero ginawa ko, isang nakakasilaw na liwanag ang bumungad sa akin, ng makabawi ako nakahandusay na ang lalaking yun at halatang tulog na 

Bago ako tuluyang nawalan ng malay ay Isang matangkad, at maputing lalaki ang aking nakita pero higit nakaagaw ng pansin sa akin ay ang kulay ng kanyang buhok 

BLOND 

*he get out from that car and head straight to the mall, 

*his brown curly hair has a bandana, he's wearing a white tank top , ripped jeans and a pair of sneakers

*He decided to enter starbucks and order his favorite coffee and slice of cake, not so far from his, his gaze was caught by that man sitting like a god wearing a headset

*The man is indeed eye catching, he has an aura of a model, he's tall, white, has a blond hair a typical hottie but whats so amazing about him is that sparkling blue eyes, his heart starts beating like cazy then they gaze met, and his heart stop when he smiled 

Puro puti ang sumalubong sa akin ng mgmulat ako 

"Salamat naman sa Diyos at nagising kana anak, anu ba talagang ngyari sayo? "

"Ma anu po bang ngyari?"

"Nakatanggap ako ng tawag mula sa isang lalaki na nandito ka daw sa hospital halos mamatay ako sa takot kaya naman ngmamadali ako papunta rito "

Naalala ko ang ngyari kagabi, nahold up ako na akala ko sa pelikula at nobela lang ngyayari, sinampal at tinadyakan ako ng lalaking yun, at alam kong sasaksakin nya ko pero anung ngyari pagkatapos? 

arrrggghhh

halos mabiyak ang ulo ko sa sakit na nararamdaman ko, ngpanic si mama at pumasok ang mga doctor, rinig na rinig ang malakas na sigaw ko sa 4 na sulok ng kwarto habang dinadaing ang sakit ng ulo ko, wala ng nagawa ang mga doctor kundi ang turukan ako ng pampatlog 

Isang buwan ang matuling lumipas mula ng mangyari ang insidenteng iyon, mula noon pinatigil ako ni mama sa pagkanta sa bar at hindi nya narin ako pinapayagang lumabas mg isa 

Linggo ngayon at wala si Mama kaya kahit alam kong magagalit sya lumabas ako para mamasyal, sa hindi malamang dahilan dito ko dinala ng mga paa ko 

CENTRAL MALL 

Kanina pa ko palakad lakad sa loob ng Mall wla naman kasi akong pera kaya hanggang window shopping lang ako, ng makaramdam ako ng pagod naisipan kong umupo sa isang bench at doon mamahinga 

Pakiramdam ko isa kong outcast sa lugar na to, lovers are everywhere, yung iba family bakit? because maybe its sunday bonding moments ika nga 

Ng makaramdam ako ng inip naisipan ko ng umuwi dahil baka ng aalala na din si mama, kinuha ko ang cp ko 

BOOGGHHHSS! 

aray pakiramdam ko humiwalay ang kaluluwa ko sa katawan ko sa lakas ng impact ng kung anung tumama sa akin, wala akong masyadong makita dahil mukhang natanggal sa akin ang salamin ko, napatingala ako ng maaninaw ko ang Isang pares ng sapatos sa harapan ko, nakalahad ang kamay nya sa akin

sa di maipaliwanag na dahilan natagpuan ko nalang ang sarili ko na inabot ang kamay niya marahan nya kong hinila papatayo ngunit nagulat ako sa sunod nyang ginawa 

mabilis nyang inabot ang sombrerong suot ko kaya lumantad ang kulay abo kong buhok at hinala ito, dahil sa distansya ng mukha nya mula sa akin naaninaw ko ang mukha ng taong kaharap ko, at parang tumigil ang mundo ng lumapat ang paningin ko sa asul nyang mata

"Atlast, At long last Your finally here"

"MY FAIRY"

*I look so dashing with my white tuxedo, my curly brown hair is flowing freely with the wind,Im wearing a simple make up but my beauty is beyond compare

*my best asset is my genuine smile and my eyes are twinkling with happiness. I look like a god walking on earth.

*All my friends and families are present to celebrate and join me in my big day, I start my elegant walk when that song played 

*It was indeed a breathtaking view and there a tall, white man with blond hair stands waiting for me, I can clearly see his face, he has this aristocrat nose and that long thick lashes, his blue eyes is sparkling with so much happiness, that red kissable lips and that white teeth that i s shown because he's smiling widely 

"Today we are gather to witness as two hearts will be bind as one "

"Soonyoung Kwon, will you take Jihoon Lee to be your husband for richer and for poorer, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health, till death do you Part? "

"I do"

"Jihoon Lee , will you take Soonyoung Kwon to be your husband for richer and for poorer, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"With the power vested to me, I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss"

And for the first time in forever? This Ugly duckling turns to be a beautiful swan when he received his first real kiss

" Atlast at long last your finally here

"MY FAIRY"

after i heard those words, my head hurts like hell

Memories and flashbacks came into me like a movie

All the memories from that day that we met at the coffee shop, endless encounter, dates even on my 21st birthday until we decided to get married, My tears starts to fall and my heart beat like crazy

"SOONYOUNG "

he's eyes fill with tears starts to widened and pull me into a tight hug, 

"Oh God Jihoonie you remember me?" 

"Yes Soonyoung Im sorry if i forgot you on the day of our honeymon i was kidnapped and i jump on the ocean to escape and after that i lost my memory, pero isip ko lang ang nakalimot hindi ang puso ko that's why memories of us together keep on appearing in my dreams "

"Oh FAIRY my FAIRYi miss you so much I love you"

Then he claimed my lips and give me the sweetest kiss 

I don't believe in happily ever after, hindi naman kasi ako gwapo matalino, mayaman, so bakit ako mg eexpect ng mala cindrella love story? 

Yan ang tyak na sasabihin ko kung hindi pa bumalik sa akin ang lahat, for the past 4 years i live as if Im an outcast, nililibak, nilalait pingtatawanan at pinandidirihan, but God is really Good, he has his own way of dealing with everthing, who would have thought that a nobody and a loser ugly duckling me is indeed a beautiful, smart and wealthy swan

I just failed to see the real me because of fear and insecurities, I hid myself on a mask a mask that even myself dont know it exist 

But when Soonyoung came in the scene? I remember everything 

They say dreams are opposite of reality? 

Nah, for me? It's the reflection of your own soul it shows what your inner heart feels and your mind think 

But for me? those dreams? 

IT WAS MY 

GLIMPSES FROM THE PAST 

I LOVE YOU SOONYOUNG  
***

**Author's Note:**

> And thats a wrap! Thanks for reading!  
> You can shout at me twitter! Lets be moot
> 
>  
> 
> @soonhoonsfaeri
> 
> Ciao!❣


End file.
